


chest to chest

by antoineroussel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alexei will fight all of ESPN singlehandedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoineroussel/pseuds/antoineroussel
Summary: There isn't really a situation where he would hesitate to hold Jack when he's allowed to. At some point along the way, it became an expectation. Alexei isn't sure what that says about him.(in which jack has a migraine, and alexei is a huge sap)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to me randomly like a day ago
> 
> i need more of these two tho,,,, so pure,,,,,
> 
> in any case, hope you enjoy!! (russian translations are at the end)

Alexei comes back to a dark hotel room. He hums, knowing better than to turn on the lights. 

" _Vanya,_ " he coos softly and puts down his gym bag. It's a while until their Skype interview with whatever irrelevant newscaster. Alexei has begun to find them forgetful, what with pretending to care about Jack for around five minutes then hounding him with personal questions he shouldn't have to answer. They may have to cancel this one, if the turned down lights are anything to go by. He hopes Georgia will let him cancel personally, just to let them know how little he cares about their poorly-spent time and energy put into the interrogations of his Jack. "I have food." 

He hears a small noise from underneath the blankets. Alexei tugs the curtains closed first, then gently peels back the comforter. Jack's eyes are squeezed shut, but he grabs for Alexei blindly anyway. The migraine must be really bad if he instigates cuddling, so there's no hesitation to gather Jack up into his arms and lap.  

(Well, there isn't really a situation where he _wo_ _uld_ hesitate to hold Jack when he's allowed to. At some point along the way, it became an expectation. Alexei isn't sure what that says about him.) 

At first, Jack is a bit stiff- he's in pain after all, and probably getting anxious about the interview- but soon he melts into the embrace, and a bit of dampness seeps through Alexei's sweatshirt. He just pets the top of Jack's head and whispers to him. 

" _Ti_ _krasl_ _vaya_ _,_ are perfect," he says just loud enough that Jack can hear him, but hopefully not loud enough to hurt his head even more. He feels a nod, and smiles. " _Vanya moyo,_ _zvez_ _da_ _moy_ _o_ _._ " 

Jack lifts his head up and searches Alexei's face, lets himself be peppered with kisses after finding what he was looking for. 

"No more headache?" 

He shakes his head, and Alexei bounces him gently on his knee like a child once he's sure it won't be rattling. He doesn't think Jack childish at all, but it would be an honor to protect him from everyone; the newscasters, other teams, Kent Parson, the sun itself if push comes to shove. Alexei would do anything for him. 

Shockingly, he lifts Jack up, and places him on the bed, rather than back on his lap. Jack seems momentarily confused, a bit apprehensive, but Alexei only gets up to bring him a styrofoam box of blini. 

"Finally found truck that is not crepes," he says, proud of himself for persevering. It would have taken a lot less time if he'd used Google Maps, but he's an explorer at heart, and had to traverse the city himself before giving into the whims of technology. 

Jack makes an appreciative noise as he is replaced on the man's lap. Alexei is not sure if he's grateful for the food, the position, or both, but he doesn't care. All that matters is Jack being happy with him. Alexei kisses the corners of his mouth chastely, and Jack looks down at the food and back up at Alexei, as if he's deciding who to pass the puck to. He ends up kissing back, less chaste, but still so sweet and gentle and pliable in Alexei's arms. For all of his strength, it still feels like he could crush Jack if he pressed hard enough. He knows he couldn't, not really, and he wouldn't try, but the reminder is there. 

Alexei presses his palm to Jack's forehead, partly to ground him and partly to check if he's sick. He's a bit warm, nothing to worry about. "Ah, I miss you today, only wish to come be here," Alexei says, and Jack smiles just a little bit. He is frequently reserved, but only shy around the Russian man. It's the sweetest thing Alexei has ever had the honor of witnessing. "Look at you, _krasavets_." 

Jack shakes his head, though his face is glowing pink. "How do you put up with me?" 

"With dignity and love?" He purposefully doesn't address the deeper issue there; they can have a discussion about not being a burden when Jack isn't having a bad day. His efforts are at least somewhat rewarded when Jack laughs, uninhibited at the obvious sidestep. Alexei just tips him back for a deep kiss, hands cradling his head and shoulders. "Sweet," he croons, rubs their noses together. He sucks Jack's bottom lip into his mouth the way he likes, and gets a little trilling noise for his troubles.  

"What about the interview?" Jack pulls away slightly to ask. Alexei manhandles him back into bed, tutting, and tucks the comforter up around his chin. 

"Five minutes in box for bad question. Interview will be cancelling," Alexei wags his finger and pulls out his phone. "George will tell them: _poshyolna hui, mudaki._ Compliment of me." 

"I don't want to know what that means," Jack laughs. 

"Is this being okay with you?" He wants to make sure he isn't overstepping by cancelling on Jack's behalf. 

Jack nods and wiggles under the pile of blankets. "After that, will you feed me? I can't move my arms." 

"Of course, _Vanya._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> vanya is a nickname for ivan, which is russian for john, which is the origin of jack
> 
> yeah
> 
> Ti kraslvaya - You are lovely
> 
> Vanya moyo, zvesda moyo - My Jack, my star
> 
> krasavets - beautiful
> 
> poshyolna hui, mudaki - fuck off, assholes
> 
>  
> 
> alexei is a nice boy and jack is going to bring him to quebec some day and his parents are going to swoon


End file.
